The Parts Less Known Edition One
by ashlee weasly
Summary: this is about the parts less known flames welcome this is my first fanfic


The Parts Less Known edition one  
  
Prince Jonathan of Conté paced his room thinking hard about the events just past.   
He was beginning his life is a knight. He had just defeated the Yasindir that summer with Alan who is Actually Alanna.   
"Oh I'm so confused. Why why why." Suddenly he heard a scream coming from Alanna's room. He couldn't contain himself. He ran into her room and to her bed even though they had agreed not to enter each other's rooms after they went to bed. He was worried for her he thought something had happened, and obviously it had.   
Jon ran to Alanna. She was sitting up in her bed panting. Jon sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her towards him. "What happened Alanna what was it."  
"It won't happen Jon I won't let it happen like that."  
  
  
She was walking in the garden and heard a screem and ran towards it guessing what who it was. She was right it was Jonathan. He was dead with Roger looking over him. You couldn't save him in the end he laughed. NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO she screamed as he advanced on her.  
  
  
"Alanna it's ok it's ok."  
"No it isn't no it isn't," she yelled pounding on his chest, "you don't understand. You just don't...."  
*Alanna collapsed into Jon's arms crying and Jon held her close rocking her back and forth. *  
Jon tried his best to calm his friend down, but to very little avail. Alanna by now was crying hysterically, and was sopping Jon's shirt with her tears. Jon was quite confused. Alanna was never emotional or at least never showed it. She was always brave and had a solution to every problem. Or so he thought. But Alanna was truly scared now and was probably crying about other things since she had someone who didn't mind getting their shirt sopping wet over her.   
Alanna slowly calmed down and her shaking stopped and her crying was reduced to sniffles. She was able to let go of Jon who got up and took her handkerchief and held it to her petite nose so she could blow it.   
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yes I'm sorry Jon. I didn't mean to get you all wet. You didn't have to come."  
"But I wanted to. I... you looked like you needed me."  
"Thanks but now I'm going to bed. Night Jon."  
"Good night Alanna."  
  
  
Jon walked back into his room sighed took off his wet shirt and went to sleep.   
  
  
The next morning Jon had to get up early and go to Council. Even though it was his birthday. They once again were discussing agriculture. The most boring topic ever. At least that's what they were supposed to be discussing. But when he got their, he found something totally different.   
  
  
He walked into the council room on his eighteenth birthday. He was a knight but also a prince. His 18th birthday fell after midwinter so as custom he underwent his ordeal at seventeen. All around him there were candles lit in his favorite colors. Magicked by Alanna so the flames blinked and cast off a colorfull glow like Christmas lights. There waas a banner hanging that read happy birthday to Jonathan. All his friends were there Gary, Raoul, Alex, and Alan. Odly Roger wasn't there but he would be at the banquet and ball in his honor tonight. They ate cake and gave Jon all his gifts. Alanna put on a magic show with her gift because she knew it was one of his favorite things to see. He was really happy about the show because he knew that she hated to use her gift and used it as little as possible. After the party she whispered in his ear to meat her in her room as soon as possible and that she had a special gift for him, but not to come any earlier than 2:00 in the afternoon. Jonathan left the party with mixed oddly excited feelings. Alanna had something for him that she couldn't give to him in public. *This meant that it had to be something that went with her being a girl. Maybe it would be a kiss he hoped. But that wouldn't work since it was ten A.M. and he needed to wait till two. Oh well there was nothing he could do but wait.  
  
  
Alanna was walking through the streets of Corus on her way to the Dancing Dove stable eying all of the things in the shops wishing she could buy something but she had no money for herself only for Jon because she had been saving for months. She had made george charge her full price but now she greatly regretted it. Ahead of her was the dancing dove and behind it the stable. There was george waiting for her by the stable door. And next to him was a crate. The gift.   
"thanxs george."  
"Everything there."  
"Let me check."  
She opened the crate and inside was a tilting saddle of the best ebony embroiderd in gold and studded with sapphires. Then their was a sturdy oak lance polished and coated with gold paint. Perfect george thanxs a lot. How much do I owe you.   
500.  
Oh that much okay.   
Here let me help you.  
No that's okay  
No I insist let me help you. Even I don't trust all of my folk completely.  
Okay.   
It was comforting walking with george until he took her into an alley to give her his gift to Jon. He took her hand and held it in his and said...  
Alanna remember what I asked you about 2 weeks ago. How old you were and if you would consider marriage to me.  
"Yes." She answered she knew what was coming and didn't like it.  
"Well what do you say."  
"George Cooper are you made I'm training to be a knight she almost yelled. I am not going to mary at all. No way in the world. Definetly not. And I would never marry someone who tried to pester me into it and tried to force it on me. Are you mad. What are you thinking. No No No. Never ever. Especially not to you my friend especially not to you." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was very hurt and couldn't speek. Oh well she thought good for him. She picked up her gift and George's and stormed off very quickly before he could think on what had just happened and before she could do something stupid like burst into tears slap him right there or apologize and ask for him to forgive her.   
  
  
  



End file.
